Goten Vs Trunks Second Bout
by Goten Dragon
Summary: Goten and Trunks have another major fight, unintentionally and with dramatic results. PLEASE R
1. CHAPTER 1 INTRODUCTION

Goten Vs. Trunks - Second Bout  
  
CHAPTER 1 - INTRODUCTION  
  
Remember the martial arts tournament, where Goten had to face his best friend called Trunks? It was a close battle, but Trunks won it in the end. Since then, they have only had minor scuffles, but they help each other out in tight situations. But this story is about them having another major scuffle, unintentionally and with dramatic results.  
  
One day, Goten was walking along West City, trying to find the Capsule Corporation, the home of Trunks. He was starting to get exhausted and the hot; blazing sun was not helping one bit. When he got there, he knocked on the door and collapsed due to exhaustion.  
  
Inside, Bulma looks out of an upstairs window and sees Goten, but because she can only see his head, she thinks he is all right. "Trunks! Goten's at the door!" "OK mom!" Trunks shouts back. He opens the door to find Goten on the floor, exhausted. "Mom! You didn't tell me Goten was hurt!" Trunks shouts, running towards him. "Oh. I didn't know either honey!" Bulma answers, looking out of the window and seeing the exhausted Goten being carried in by Trunks. He laid Goten down on the couch to catch his breath. "Why are you outta breath, Goten?" Trunks asks him. "I.was.tryin to.find.your place.Trunks!" Goten managed to say, still gasping for breath. "Yeah, but you know where this place is!" Trunks answered. "I couldn't. remember. My memory.is useless at my. young age." Goten said starting to get his breath back. "Well if I can't remember that you are still young then you aren't the only person around here with a useless memory!!!" Trunks answered. They both started to laugh. Bulma came back downstairs. "And what are you boys laughing about? Was it about that comment about both your useless memories?" She asked. "Yeah!" Goten answered. "Well it looks like I am the only one around here with an intact memory!" she said, laughing. "So they say!" Goten whispers into Trunks' ear. "Don't say that about my mom!" Trunks said angrily. "Trunks, I was only joking!" Goten answered. "Yeah, and what if I don't take it as a joke!" he said. He punched Goten in the face and another fight breaks out between the boys. "STOP IT, NOW!" Bulma shouts at the top of her voice. They both stop instantly and turn to face her. "You call yourselves tough, Trunks, if you fly off the hook that easy just 'cos a word was said 'bout me then that proves you are just jealous!" "Yeah, but it was the way he said it!" Trunks answered. "I know for a fact Goten mentioned it as a joke, however, Goten, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Do you understand?" "Yes." He answered. "Now I want you two to go outside and think about what you have just done!" She said. They went outside, heads hung low. Trunks to one end of the building, Goten to the other. 


	2. CHAPTER 2 THE MYSTERIOUS MENACE

Second chapter - The mystery menace  
  
Meanwhile, completely unknown to the boys, a mysterious being was watching them in his crystal ball. "Goten and Trunks, two best buddies, I'm gonna have to break the friendship up if I am going to succeed in my mission."  
  
The boys had walked away from each other ages ago. Goten was mumbling to himself when someone started to talk to him in his head "Goten, do not be frightened." The being said. "What, who are you, where are you?!" Goten said, scared. "do not be scared, I am your friend." The being said back. "that voice, it's familiar to me!" Goten answered. "Yes, it is because it is me." Goten managed to see a shape in his mind and recognize who it was. "Babidi! What do you want?" Goten asks "I am here to help. I am here to tell you that Trunks is not your friend." Babidi answered. "He is too!" Goten answered. "But he isn't. I heard what he had to say about you. He says that you are an over-reactive kid and that you are also a big waste of space." Babidi said, sneering under his breath. "Really?" Goten said, confused. He has always taken Trunks as a true friend. "Yes, really!" Babidi sneered again. "Right! I'm gonna show that person who the 'waste of space' is around here." Goten said as he stormed off back in the direction of the Capsule Corp.  
  
"Part one, completed, part two is yet to come!" Babidi shouted as loud as he possibly can.  
  
Trunks was still waiting at his house. He was thinking what he had done earlier. "Trunks!" Babidi was now trying to get into Trunks' mind. " I recognize that voice, Babidi! What do you want you snake-in-the- grass?!" Trunks shouted angrily. "I am here to help you. You know that that kid called Goten is not your friend!!!" he said, trying hard not to sneer. "He is, we've been best friends for a long time!" Trunks shouted again. "Not what I've heard. I heard him say that you are an over-reactive weirdo with a stupid name!" "Really, is that what he said?" Trunks answered, confused. "Yes, that is what he said, I heard all of what he said." "RIGHT THEN! I'll SHOW HIM WHO CAN BE OVER-REACTIVE!" Trunks said angrily. He ran towards where Goten was heading. Babidi's plan was working perfectly! 


	3. CHAPTER 3 DRAMATIC RESULTS Concluding C...

Goten Vs. Trunks - Second Bout  
  
Chapter Three - Dramatic Results  
  
When the boys finally met up, they wee really angry at each other so angry, they turned SSJ just at the sight of each other. They both were ready to fight to the death.  
  
"Think you're so smart, don't ya Mr. Goody-Goody Saiyan!" Trunks shouted at Goten. "Says you Mr. Waste of space and effort!" Goten shouted back. Trunks attacked first, then a war broke out. Luckily, the battle was over deserted wasteland, so no one else got hurt. It was a slug out between the boys. I'd never think they would fight like this ever again!  
  
Babidi loved every second of this. He was far away from the bout, sitting on a relaxer chair and sipping a cocktail, all the time, watching the fight through his crystal ball. "Go on, go on! Hit him again! Ooooh! That was a good hit." Babidi was jumping up and down with glee, and spilling his drink all over.  
  
Back to the fight, it was all hell let loose. Goten was really getting tired, but he was hanging in there! Trunks was still hammering in blows to Goten's face. Five minutes later, Goten wasn't looking too good. He was either going to collapse under the pressure, or worse. He started to back away, his face battered and bruised.  
  
"Where ya going, chicken! I've just begun to fight!" Trunks shouted. "I don't think. I can. fight anymore." Goten said, struggling to get the words out. "I don't care! Only one of us is coming out of this battle alive and that person is me!" Trunks shouted back. He punched Goten in the face as hard as he could, which sent Goten flying. He landed about 500 yards away. When Trunks was going to look for his dying opponent, he suddenly had a change of heart. He remembered all of the good times that they both had, where they used to help each other out in difficult situations, the way they trained together. Trunks suddenly started running the last 50 yards to see Goten. He was barely alive. Trunks picked him up. "I'm sorry." Trunks said softly, tears starting to form in his eye. "Don't.worry about.me.Now.Go!" Goten managed to say. "No way! I can't go on without you!" Trunks said, but it was too late, Goten was dead. Trunks laid him down, and hung his head. "I'm so sorry, Goten, I am really, really sorry.! Trunks said to the dead body. He turned and walked away, remembering all the fun they had and all the tough situations that they got into.  
  
Babidi was laughing ecstatically. His plan worked perfectly. Goten was now out of the picture. "Aw. Poor kid. It is a shame he had to go at such a young age! But nobody messes with me and gets away with it. Now the other brat has a guilty conscience about killing his best friend!" He laughed again. 


End file.
